


you taste like tear stains (and could-have-beens)

by ElasticElla



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Pre-Canon, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Abigail found her.The perfect girl, the perfect sacrifice.
Relationships: Marina Andrieski/Abigail Hobbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: fan_flashworks





	you taste like tear stains (and could-have-beens)

Abigail found her. The perfect girl, the perfect sacrifice. Her father would- he  _had_ to stop after this one. An eerie double, such that they get mistaken for twins when they walk together, an odd burning in her stomach.    
  
Marina.    
  
Even her name is beautiful, and it must be narcissism to the max with how enchanted Abigail is. She tells herself that she’s just playing a role. A role she’s donned seven times, easier each iteration. Her mother always called her charming, and she’s only gotten better at it. But Marina is different from the others, a certain sharpness to her laugh, a glimmer in her eye. (She has daddy problems too, and Abigail has never connected to one of them before, shouldn’t now.)   
  
They keep going to Marina’s place.    
  
Sparse on decorations and entertainment, a red in her cheeks as she tries to explain it away. It’s an opening to invite Marina to her place next time, to take the next step.    
  
Abigail sits on the holey couch instead, the utter picture of relaxation. “How were the midterms?”    
  
Marina rolls her eyes, sitting beside her, “You didn’t come here to talk about my midterms.”    
  
Abigail swallows, wondering if she tipped her hand, “I didn’t?”    
  
Marina smirks, and Abigail should really start doing that if it looks even half as good on herself. “No.”    
  
Marina leans in, capturing her lips in a kiss. Abigail’s responding before rationality can kick in, fingers slipping into her hair. Marina tastes like everything she isn’t allowed to have, allowed to think of. God, it is utter blasphemy, such magnificent blasphemy to kiss the breath from her lungs.    
  
(It’s smart, she belatedly tells herself when the guilt kicks in walking home. It’s smart, she will survive this.)   
  
.   
  
Marina disappears, and Abigail finds a not-quite-so lookalike.    
  
Marina disappears, and Abigail feels a quiet relief, a quiet terror. 


End file.
